Teen Love
by Kazuo Sumiaki
Summary: a boy in his teens searches for love and finds it in an unexpected place. can he overcome the challenges that face his relationship ahead?


Teen Love  
Chapter 1: A new student?  
  
It was now 6 months into the new school year. Ryoku was a sophomore student at Tokyo high. He used to be a quite student, but in the recent year hand changed a lot, he became more open and interactive with people. He seemed to be doing fine at everything; school, friends, and his life seemed to be full of fun. However, he always felt like he was missing something. He always wanted a girl friend that would take as much joy in being with him as he always did her. But with 3 failed attempts so far he felt like maybe he wouldn't have any luck. There where no girls around that he felt where nice and committed enough to be able to have something.  
He had thought many times about giving up. It seemed like at this age there where no real girls that seemed to share his same interest. Most of them seemed to be interested in only a couple weeks of fun and dare I say sex, but that's how things were those days. It seemed like the relationships he had never seemed to work because of the other person. He felt he did everything right that he could, but they just wanted other things. Because of this he questioned his ability to be a good boy friend and wondered if it was just worthless to try.  
One day however, the treasure he had been searching for would actually fall right in front of him the for a while he wouldn't even notice he found what he was searching for. It came very subtle, but then later was very obvious. And the time that it would happen would not be too far off.  
Today was just one of those normal days. Everything was just boring as usual. Ryoku was staring out the window like always. Dreaming of a girl that he could with all his heart and get it returned. He noticed in the window, a couple sitting outside, enjoying themselves in what looked like blissful love. They where holding each others hands and cuddled up next to each other. He looked away in jealousy. It seemed that no matter where he went he saw couples that where happily together, enjoying the fruits of their relationship.  
He took a deep sigh and thought to himself, "this isn't fair at all...when will I find the one for me?". Just then the minute bell rang as some more kids rushed into the room. Shingi walked into the room and walked up to Ryoku.  
"Hey man, what's up? You seem a little bummed about something," he asked as Ryoku sat in his seat, still staring a bit out the window.  
"Oh just the usual Shingi, the same crappy feeling I get when I see people happy together," he replied in a soft tone.  
"Dude just keep waiting, there will be someone for you I am sure of it," he tried to comfort Ryoku.  
"Yeah but will it happen before I am dead?" Ryoku snapped back. Shingi laughed and replied,  
"I am sure it will happen sooner than you think". But even then Ryoku didn't feel confidant in that statement. That's what Shingi had been telling him all those other times and they all seemed to fail. It also didn't help that Shingi had a girl of his own that he could love with all his heart.  
The bell rang and the rest of sat down. The teacher walked in and set her stuff onto the table, making sure she didn't drop anything. She began writing something on the chalk board. Ryoku looked at the board and wondered what she was writing. She finished writing and turned around, just so that Ryoku could barely see. It was a name. The chalk board had the name "Aikou Hateshinai". Ryoku wondered why that would be written on the chalk bored, "was it maybe a new student?" he thought to himself. Just then the teacher began to talk.,  
"Class, we have a new student that will be joining us. She has come from Kyoto so lets give her a warm welcome." The new student walked in. She had short brown hair down to her shoulders and her eyes where a wonderful green brown. She stood as tall as a elegant beauty would have stood. As she walked her hair sparkled in the light and had a wave to its motion. Right away Ryoku's eyes widened. To him, this girl was of divine beauty. Shingi looked over and Ryoku and said,  
"Hey man, maybe the new student is the girl you're looking for". Ryoku looked in disbelief and looked back at Aikou. She looked around the room trying to find a seat. She looked a little shy and was blushing a bit. Ryoku thought it was kinda cute, but he didn't know why.  
"There is a seat back there by Ryoku, why don't you go sit back there for the day," the teacher pointed out and guided Aikou to her seat. As she started to walk back, she made eye contact with Ryoku and he quickly looked away. He felt nervous for some reason. For the rest of the day she sat next to him, not making any noises or talking. He kept glancing as the day went on, trying to look away if she ever noticed him looking.  
The day seemed to go by pretty fast, and school had just got out. After the teacher had left, Ryoku walked over to Shingi.  
"Hey, she is pretty cute," Shingi said.  
"Yeah, think she might want to talk to me?" Ryoku asked. He kinda had a little pause in his voice. He was nervous and sweating.  
"I don't know, give it a shot," Shingi replied. Ryoku walked slowly over to Aikou, who was getting her stuff together to leave. He finally got over to where Aikou was sitting and tried to speak,  
"He-hello, I'm Ryoku. I-its nice to m-meet you," he stuttered in his voice. She looked up at him and smiled. She reached out her hand for a hand shake.  
"Hiya, I'm Aikou. This is the first time that someone in a different school actually approached me without me having to make a fool out of myself. Its really kind of you to say hi," she gladly replied. Ryoku smiled. He felt special that she seemed to notice him as well.  
Just then Shingi tripped on his way out passing by Ryoku. He hit Ryoku causing him to lose his balance and tumble onto Aikou. For a minute there was a pause. Both Aikou and Ryoku where staring into each others eyes. There was an exchange of thoughts going on. Ryoku could do nothing but look into her eyes, as well for Aikou. Both where blushing, shy from being so close to each other. After the pause, Aikou suddenly screamed,  
"Get off of my you...you...pervert!!"  
"What?! Pervert?! It was an accident. Its not like I meant to fall on you!" Ryoku replied.  
"Yeah I'm sure you sick moron, I never want to see you again," AIkou shouted as she stormed out of the room. Ryoku stood still and infuriated.  
  
"Did it go well, Ryoku?" Shingi said as he brushed himself off.  
"Are you kidding me? I never want to see that evil girl again. How could I have ever thought I liked her," Ryoku snapped back at Shingi. Ryoku then grabbed his stuff and angrily walked out of the room.  
"We'll I think it went pretty well" Shingi said to himself sarcasticly. 


End file.
